Light of the Fireflies
by Kasumi Kusanagi
Summary: Now sixth years, Tamao and Nagisa go together to the Firefly Festival. Both Tamao and Nagisa have harbored feelings for each other, but what happens when they tell each other the truth? Tamao x Nagisa. Lemon. 1st one.


**Um... hi. Kasumi Kusanagi here with another Tamao x Nagisa story. Only this time, it's a oneshot and it's... um... rated M. *blushes* This is kind of my first M rated story and to be honest, I didn't think I'd actually write one. But enough with me rambling, here's the story. (Here I go... *gulp*)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Strawberry Panic!_. Or else, what happens in this story would happen in the anime.

* * *

Suzumi Tamao sat on her desk while finishing up a story on a separate sheet of paper. The then stacked all the pieces that were used for the story, stapled them together, and handed them to a very familiar person.

"Here you go, Chiyo-chan."

"_A-Arigatou_, Tamao-oneesama."

Tsukidate Chiyo was now a third year. And even though she was her room temp two years ago, that didn't stop Tamao from making arrangements for the two to spend time together once in a while.

"I really need to go. Remon, Kizuna, and Kagome-chan are expecting this."

"Okay, take care. And say hi to Kagome-chan for me."

Chiyo blushed faintly, which made Tamao suppress a giggle as she headed out the door.

* * *

Tamao decided to go to the room next door, for something special was there. Tamao opened the door and saw a very beautiful sight, the sight of her best friend, Aoi Nagisa.

Oh, how Tamao remembers everything like it was only yesterday. When they were fifth years, Tamao had moved out of their room, never giving Nagisa a reason why. But she told her that they would always be friends. She remembers how Nagisa cried when she left, and when she broke things off with Hanazono Shizuma a few months ago. After that, Nagisa wanted Tamao to move back in with her, but the Sister wouldn't allow another room change between the two. And so they were doomed to stay apart from each other.

What Tamao didn't know was that Nagisa, after having broken things off with Shizuma, had somewhat of an attraction to Tamao. Fate can be so cruel as to have two people who love each other, but have no idea if the other has the same feelings.

Tamao smiled. "Nagisa-chan?"

"Eh?"Nagisa jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion, but didn't care at all. "Tamao-chan. Hi."The auburn haired girl blushed slightly.

"There's a festival going on today, and I wanted to know if you'd go with me."Tamao looked down.

"Um... sure. I'd love to."

"You would?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun, won't it?"

"I heard they had chocolate cake."

Nagisa's eyes shone brightly. "They do?! Oh that makes me wanna go even more."

Tamao smiled. "Then have a kimono ready and try to get some rest."Tamao put her hand on Nagisa's forehead. "The festival isn't until tonight."

"Okay. It's a date."

Tamao nodded, walked out and closed Nagisa's door. But, both of them somehow thought of the same thing.

"_Date?!"_

* * *

Tamao had let her hair down and put on an indigo kimono with white lily patterns. She hoped she looked cute enough for Nagisa. But she knew that it didn't matter how Nagisa looked like, she was still the beautiful, semi-dense redhead that she had grown to love. Even after all these years.

Suddenly, three knocks were heard on the door. "Tamao-chan, can I come in?"

_It's Nagisa. _"Sure, I'm ready."

The door opened and revealed Nagisa with her hair in a different kind of ponytail while standing in a red kimono with black bird patterns.

"You look... pretty."Nagisa blushed.

"_Arigatou_. So do you. But of course my Nagisa-chan never fails to look super cute!"

There was an awkward silence between the two, but it was soon broken by laughter from both of them.

"I-I don't know why I'm so nervous!"Tamao continued to laugh. _"Maybe it's because of the date."_

"Me neither!"_Most likely because you have a date._

Tamao's hand grabbed hold of Nagisa's. "Come on, let's go."

"_Hai_."

The two walked out of Tamao's room and out to the festival.

* * *

The Firefly Festival. It was an event that Astraea Hill had begun to celebrate, courtesy of Chikaru proposing the idea one year ago. It was a night where everyone could dress in a kimono and play games all day, and at the end, watch the hundreds of fireflies fly.

Tamao and Nagisa's first stop was a shooting range where the grand prize was a gigantic teddy bear.

"I wonder what'll happen if I win that teddy bear for Nagisa-chan."

"_Ne_, Nagisa-chan. Do you want to play this with me?"

"Okay, I don't mind."

Nagisa went up first and picked up one of the toy guns.

Chihaya stood at the counter. "Well, well, well. I never imagined you to be the gun type Nagisa-chan."

"I'm just doing this for fun. And that teddy bear, Chihaya-chan."

"I see. Mizushima's had her eye on that too, y'know."

"Mizushima-chan? What's she gonna do with a teddy bear?"Tamao raised an eyebrow.

"I have a few guesses."Chihaya snickered at one of her thoughts.

The three shared a few laughs before Nagisa got serious.

"I see you're ready. Ready... go!"

Nagisa kept shooting at the bear, hoping that it would fall. She practically wasted all her bullets trying to knock it down. The bear tilted back and forth. Back and forth. Until it stopped moving completely and stayed in it's original place.

Nagisa snapped her fingers in defeat. "_Kuso_! I almost had it!"

"It's okay, Nagisa-chan. We can go to another one, okay?"

"Okay."Nagisa cooled down. "C'mon, let's go find something else!"

Nagisa ran towards the other games. Chihaya cleared her throat and handed Tamao a miniature box. "This is the present for Nagisa that you asked me for two weeks ago."Chihaya placed the object in her hand. "Give it to her when the time is right."

"Will do. _Arigatou_, Chihaya-chan."

* * *

Tamao and Nagisa were currently by the lake, where all the other students were to watch the fireflies.

"I wonder when they'll take flight?"Tamao said to herself.

"The suspense is killing me!"Nagisa could hardly contain herself.

Suddenly, one firefly made itself present by flying and lighting up a piece of the night sky. Soon after, many other fireflies took flight and brightly shone through the darkness.

"Wow! I've never seen so many!"Yaya commented.

"Awesome..."Tsubomi stared in pure astonishment.

"It's so pretty."Hikari giggled.

"The sky looks so beautiful. Doesn't it, Tamao-chan?"

"Yeah, it really does. Kind of like you."

Nagisa blushed. "T-Tamao-chan, you're embarrassing me..."

Tamao pulled out the case and showed it to Nagisa. "Nagisa-chan, this is for you. I... hope you like it."Tamao blushed ten times harder than Nagisa.

"Tamao-chan..."Nagisa opened the case and saw a silver locket. She opened it and saw a picture of her and Tamao. On the locket, the words "Tamao and Nagisa, Best Friends Forever." were found. This had the redhead on the verge of tears. "... I love it! Thank you!"

Tamao decided it was now or never to say what she had to say. It all came down to this moment. "Nagisa-chan, I..."

Tamao tried to muster up the courage to say it. However, Nagisa started to say something and they both ended up saying...

"I love you."

Both their eyes widened at the other's words. Did they really say the same thing? Time seemed like it was standing still for this moment. But they both heard it come out of the other's lips.

"Nagisa-chan..."

"Tamao-chan..."

Tamao put her arms around Nagisa's waist and Nagisa put her arms around Tamao's neck. And then, both their lips connected in the kiss that they've been denied for so long. Tamao and Nagisa's hearts were beating rapidly as they moved closer together, their lips still intertwined.

Tamao couldn't believe that this was happening. Here she was, at the Firefly Festival, kissing the girl of her dreams. It all felt so right. It was nothing like she'd pictured it to be two years ago. No, it was much better.

Both Nagisa and Tamao slipped their tongues into each other's mouths and moaned through the kiss. Soon, the kiss lasted too long and they pulled away, lightly gasping for air.

"Did we really...?"Nagisa was about to ask.

"Yes."Tamao hugged Nagisa and put her mouth to her ear. "I love you. I always have."

"I love you too."

As soon as the fireflies where nowhere to be seen, everyone headed back to their rooms.

* * *

Tamao and Nagisa walked inside the dorm and closed the door. The two then sat down on the bed.

"Tamao-chan, so you've loved me all this time?"

"_Hai_. I first fell for you when I saw your sleeping face in the infirmary. But you had Shizuma, so I gave up for a while."

"To be honest, I think I was destined to be with you, not Shizuma. I was so stupid wasn't I?"

"No, you were just confused over who to choose."

"But I chose wrong the first time. I _was _stupid. But now I know who I love. I love you, Tamao-chan."

"I love you too. And I... I want to prove it to you."

Nagisa stared at her best friend. "Y-You don't mean..."

Tamao nuzzled Nagisa's neck and licked her ear, causing the redhead to shiver slightly. "I do. I love you with all my heart. I'm yours and you're mine. We belong to each other."Tamao whispered seductively into Nagisa's ear. Causing her to blush.

Tamao gently held Nagisa's cheek and pulled her into another kiss. It lasted about five seconds until Nagisa broke it off because of a certain feeling that made her gasp. She looked and saw Tamao's hand inside her kimono.

"Tamao-chan?"

"Shh. It's okay."

Tamao's hand stopped at Nagisa's breasts and pinched her nipple. Which of course, made her moan.

"Tamao-chan, that feels nice..."

"Oh, really?"Tamao grinned seductively. "Than this might too."

Tamao kissed Nagisa again and put both hands inside her kimono and on her breasts. She could hear Nagisa moaning though the kiss which only made her grope them harder, making her moan harder. The two soon broke free from the kiss as Tamao released her hands from Nagisa's breasts.

"Tamao-chan, why did you stop?"

Tamao just grinned as she pulled down the top half of Nagisa's kimono.

"You know, you're perfect over here."Tamao complimented while emphasizing her statement by a brief flick of Nagisa nipples. Making her moan again. "Just like I imagined."

Nagisa blushed. "I-I am?"

"Of course. My Nagisa-chan is perfect. You outmatch anyone."

"_Arigatou_..."

Tamao gently held Nagisa's sides and placed her mouth over Nagisa's right nipple, licking it.

"T-Tamao-chan, ah... that feels good."

Tamao grinned and used her right hand to toy with Nagisa's left nipple, lightly twisting and squeezing it, eliciting a moan from Nagisa once again.

"Ah... Tamao-chan."

Once both of Nagisa's nipples were good and hard, Tamao pulled away and kissed Nagisa once more. What she didn't know, was that, while she was kissing Nagisa, she managed to untie the sash holding her kimono, making it slide to the floor.

Tamao soon broke off the kiss and giggled. "Oh, someone's getting a little hasty."

"You're right, I am."

Nagisa flipped Tamao over and sat on top of her. She then proceeded to remove Tamao's panties, with her help, of course. Once they were off, Nagisa took this moment to examine how beautiful Tamao looked. Perfect face, perfect breasts, perfect curves, hell, perfect everything. "You're absolutely gorgeous. I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Nagisa-chan?"

"Like you said, it's okay."

Nagisa's hand traveled teasingly down Tamao's lower area. As soon as she got to her destination, she slowly slid a finger inside Tamao, causing her eyes to snap open and gasp.

"Ah... N-Nagisa-chan!"

"Heh, surprised you there, didn't I?"

Nagisa entered another finger inside Tamao as her hand traveled to her breasts, groping her right one. Causing Tamao to moan and buck her hips under Nagisa.

"Nagisa-chan... ah..."

She was silenced by a kiss. Both their tongues danced around each other as Nagisa swiftly pulled her fingers in and out, Tamao's moans only making her go faster. The kiss was soon broken and Tamao kept moaning.

"Nagisa-chan, please... don't stop!"

Nagisa grinned and kept going. Tamao threw her head back, the pleasure too much to handle for her. But she couldn't help herself, it just felt so good to her. She was close, and both of them knew it. Nagisa then added another finger. Any moment and...

"_Nagisa-chan_!!"

Tamao soon released herself onto Nagisa's hand as she pulled it out of her. She licked Tamao's juices off her hand and smiled. "You taste good, Tamao-chan. Better than sweets."

Tamao blushed faintly and just laid there. Nagisa was starting to wonder what was going on.

"Um, Tamao-chan? Why are you..."

Tamao quickly managed to turn so that she was on top of Nagisa. She removed what was left of her kimono and hastily slid her panties of her body.

"_Ah, so beautiful..."_Tamao gazed at Nagisa's body, making her want to take the girl in front of her even more.

Tamao laid Nagisa gently on the bed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then her neck, then both of her breasts while quickly nibbling on the redhead's nipples to arouse her more, then she gently kissed and licked her stomach, and finally spread her legs open.

"Tamao-chan, what are you..."

"Shh. Nagisa-chan, I've been wanting to do this for so long. Please, let my dreams come true."

No words were said at that point as Tamao took in the beautiful sight of Nagisa's womanhood. She had dreamed of doing everything to Nagisa, and now it was all about to become a reality.

"Nagisa-chan, you're so beautiful."

"Eh?"Nagisa blushed. "Stop that. You're making me nervous."

Tamao let out a deep breath to Nagisa's core, sending shivers down her spine. "Don't be."

"Tamao-chan..."

Tamao began to lick Nagisa from bottom to top without entering. This caused the redhead to moan softly and become more aroused than she already was. Once Tamao thought that Nagisa had enough, she spread her folds open and began licking her wildly.

Nagisa bit her lip in a feeble attempt to stifle herself, but the pleasure was overwhelming. "Tamao-chan! Oh, Tamao-chan!"

Tamao moved up and licked Nagisa in her sweet spot. Which only made her moan louder. She then shoved her fingers inside Nagisa's womanhood, adding more pleasure to it.

Nagisa, in pure joy and ecstasy, grabbed a handful of Tamao's hair in one hand and started to fondle her own breasts with the other. All while moaning loudly through the pleasure that Tamao was giving her.

"Oh, _Kami_, Tamao-chan! D-Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

Tamao increased the speed of her fingers plunging inside her best friend, and the motions of her mouth and tongue. She felt that Nagisa was close, and her body could tell her all that.

"D-Deeper! Deeper, Tamao-chan! Go deeper!"Nagisa pleaded while bucking her hips at Tamao's touch.

Thanks to Nagisa, Tamao was able to go deeper inside Nagisa's soaked cavern, much to Nagisa's satisfaction. Nagisa was getting closer and closer by the minute. And Tamao couldn't wait for it.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Yes! K-Keep hitting that spot! Yes! Oh yes!"Nagisa yelled out in full pleasure. "Oh, _Kami_! Please don't stop! I love you so much!!"

"I love you too."Tamao took a break from licking Nagisa to tell her that, but continued and Nagisa kept moaning and yelling.

"Tamao-chan! I-I'm gonna...!!"

That was all she needed to hear. Tamao went deeper and deeper with her fingers as she bit down on Nagisa's sweet spot. She went as deep as she could possibly go.

"_T-Tamao-chan_!!"

Nagisa screamed her best friend's name out before finally releasing herself onto Tamao's mouth. Tamao licked all of the juices off of Nagisa's core. As soon as she sat up, Nagisa pulled her into a passionate kiss. Nagisa tasted herself as she used her tongue to kiss Tamao once again. Once they broke free, Tamao spread Nagisa's legs again and positioned herself between them.

"Tamao-chan?"

"We're not done yet. I said I wanted to prove my love to you, and I meant it."

Both Tamao and Nagisa got closer together until they felt their lower areas make contact. They moved up and down, making their sexes rub against each other. The generating heat and friction was enough to make the two moan and throw their heads back in pure bliss.

"Oh... oh, Tamao-chan! It feels so good!"

"I know. I never felt this good in my life. Oh, Nagisa-chan!"

Both girls moaned loudly as fluids were dripping from both of their moist caverns being pressed and rubbed together. Tamao sat up and picked up speed, making it more pleasurable for the both of them.

"Tamao-chan, I'm gonna... Oh God..."

"Me too... Let's do it together."

Even more moans and groans filled the air in the room as both Tamao and Nagisa picked up speed and rubbed their sexes faster against each other. The pleasure was intense, intense enough to make one explode at the first moment. Soon, neither one could withstand anymore.

"T-Tamao-chan! I-I love you!"

"Nagisa-chan! I-I love you too!"

Tamao and Nagisa yelled out their love for each other once more as they both climaxed on each other's soaking wet core, staining the bed in the process. Both now lay panting, the feeling of love and desire taking over them.

"Nagisa-chan, I love you. I never want you to forget that. Promise me you won't."

"As long as you never forget that I love you. And I always will."

Tamao smiled and scooted over to her lover. "Hold me, please."

Nagisa smiled too and pulled up the sheets. Afterwards, she embraced Tamao, the woman who she knew that she loved.

"You know, it's like the light of the fireflies helped us."Tamao explained. "It kinda lit our path to each other, just so we can have this moment."

"Then we should thank them next time."Nagisa joked. But clutched the locket as if it were the greatest treasure on earth. "But all that matters is that I'm with you. And no one can take us away from each other."

"_Hai_. Let's remember this as the greatest day of our lives."

Soon, the two succumbed to sleep. Elated by the presence of the ones that they love being right there, in front of each other.

**

* * *

Whoo! Damn I'm beat! Well, that's the end of my first lemon oneshot. To be honest, I never thought that I'd actually write a rated M story. And if I would've, I never thought it'd be a yuri. But I guess I wrote a yuri as my first lemon. Well, review if possible.**

**Sayonara!**

**~Kasumi Kusanagi – The Guardian of the Electric Toothbrush**


End file.
